Quand je t'ai perdu
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Il y a trois jours qu'Astral est mort, que lui et Numéro 96 se sont entretués. Trois jours, et son ami Yuma ne s'en remet toujours pas. (point de vue de Yuma. PAS de yaoi. Je suis contre le couple amoureux Yuma x Astral)


"Arrête de rester cloîtré dans ta chambre et descends tout de suite !"

La voix pleine d'agacement de ma sœur résonne dans toute la maison depuis le rez-de-chaussée. C'est comme ça chaque matin, chaque midi, chaque soir, lorsqu'elle sort du lit ou de son bureau et qu'elle constate que je me trouve toujours dans ma chambre. Et qu'elle prend conscience que je ne l'ai pas quittée de toute la journée. Cela fait trois jours que c'est comme ça. Trois jours que... trois jours que le chagrin me ronge le coeur, sans répit, trois jours que... j'ai perdu ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde.

_Qu'a-t-elle à me crier dessus, cette fois ? Et pourquoi tient-elle tant à ce que je sorte de ma chambre ? Ne peut-elle pas me laisser tranquille ? Ne sait-elle donc pas qu'Astral est... qu'Astral est... mort... ?_

Non, elle ne le sait pas. Bien sûr que non. Elle ne sait même pas qu'il existe... qu'il existait... existait...

Des sanglots me bloquent la gorge. J'ai d'abord le reflexe de les ravaler, mais pourquoi me donner cette peine ? Je laisse mes larmes couler, encore, sur celles, maintenant sèches, qui ont inondé mes joues tard cette nuit -ou était-ce tôt ce matin ?

Ma sœur ne peut pas savoir que j'ai perdu ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde. Elle n'a jamais vu Astral, qui n'était visible que pour moi et certains de mes amis, Shark, Kite ou Tori, qui se sont révélés capables de le discerner, avec le temps. Mais même eux ne peuvent pas comprendre. Personne ne le peut. Le lien qui m'unissait à Astral n'est comparable avec aucun autre. Nous étions partenaires, amis, nous étions chacun la moitié d'un tout. Nous étions toujours en compagnie l'un de l'autre -jamais seuls. Astral était le seul avec qui j'étais en symbiose. Non, personne ne peut le comprendre. Personne.

"Hé ! Je sais que tu m'entends !"

Oui, je l'entends. Je sais qu'elle est là, je l'imagine très bien, les poings sur les hanches, exaspérée, se tordant le cou pour essayer de m'apercevoir. Enfin, je pourrais l'imaginer, si j'en avais envie. Mais peu m'importe ce que ma sœur pense, ou fait, ou comment elle se comporte. Tout ce qui est extérieur à ma propre douleur m'indiffère. Je ne veux pas voir ce qui se passe hors des murs de ma chambre, cette chambre où je n'ai pas été seul depuis très longtemps. Mais là, depuis trois jours, mes souvenirs l'emplissent. Des souvenirs atroces, toujours les deux mêmes, qui m'obsèdent.

Je revois Astral, en lévitation comme toujours, cambré en arrière, les doigts écartés et tressaillant, les coudes pliés, les membres raides, mais surtout, surtout, la bouche ouverte sur un gémissement de souffrance qui reste bloqué dans sa gorge et ne franchit le barrage de ses lèvres que sous la forme d'un gargouillis atroce à entendre. Et son torse, transpercé par un épieu noir, qui plonge dans sa poitrine et ressort largement de l'autre côté. Je me rappelle distinctement que je suis resté figé quelques secondes, à moitié allongé sur le sol dur, trop choqué et horrifié pour réagir. Puis, j'ai eu un mouvement pour m'élancer vers Astral, mais il m'a ordonné d'une voix chuintante : "Recule !". Je me suis figé, et je me rappelle les tremblements de mon corps, mes genoux qui faiblissaient. Mon impuissance qui me transperçait aussi sûrement que l'immonde tentacule noir qui perforait la poitrine d'Astral. "Tu ne dois pas approcher", a ajouté mon ami d'une voix plus ferme, mais hachée par la souffrance. Ca me rendait fou de le voir comme ça. Là encore, je me sens perdre pied quand j'y repense. Mon souvenir s'arrête d'ailleurs là. Je me rappelle exactement ce qui s'est passé ensuite : le tentacule noir s'est vite changé en brume informe, et une voix au timbre fou a ricané : "Astral, tu ne pourras pas sauver Astra World !" Cette brume sombre s'est propagée à partir de la plaie qui ornait le torse de mon ami, mon plus cher ami, et l'a submergé en quelques millièmes de secondes. Astral a hurlé, et ce son atroce m'a donné envie de me boucher les oreilles, mais je n'ai pas pu. J'étais comme paralysé. La brume noire a pris une forme indistincte derrière mon partenaire, où deux yeux dorés énormes se sont ouverts. "Je suis un Dieu ! Un Dieu !", a vociféré la même voix, celle de l'entité mauvaise qu'était la brume sombre. "Tout ! J'effacerai tout ce qui existe ! Toi, tes amis, absolument tout !". Cette voix folle n'arrivait même pas à couvrir les horribles hoquets et gargouillis de douleur d'Astral. Mais malgré son calvaire évident, celui-ci m'a regardé. Son œil droit, doré, s'est rivé dans les miens et il a pris une longue inspiration douloureuse. "Yuma...", a-t-il chuchoté. Puis, il a poussé un cri rageur, déterminé, en crispant les poings et en se raidissant totalement. Son corps s'est mis à irradier de lumière éblouissante, mais je n'ai pas pu fermer les yeux. Astral a repris sa couleur bleutée glacée habituelle, et l'ombre où s'ouvraient les yeux déments s'est consumée en poussant un cri de stupéfaction totale.

Oui, je me souviens de tout cela. Mais c'est, encore et encore, le tentacule rigide et noir s'enfonçant dans le coeur d'Astral, et le bruit atroce et répugnant qu'il a fait en s'enfonçant dans sa chair, qui m'obsède et se rejoue à l'infini devant moi. Je ne peux pas y échapper. Trois jours que je vois l'être le plus précieux à mes yeux se faire transpercer de part en part. Trois jours de cauchemar.

Un goût salé empli ma bouche et me mouille la langue. Mes larmes m'étouffent presque, mais je m'en fiche. Mon nez coule et j'ai tellement pleuré que j'ai soif. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte jusqu'à présent.

"Tu pourrais au moins répondre ! aboie ma sœur depuis le rez-de-chaussée".

Je devrais m'accrocher à cette voix, car elle me maintient dans la réalité. Mais je veux juste qu'elle cesse, qu'elle se lasse et retourne travailler, comme chaque matin depuis trois jours, quand elle comprend que je ne descendrai ni ne donnerai signe de vie.

_Laisse-moi seul. Je ne veux voir personne._

Finalement, elle arrête de s'égosiller. Je l'entends reprendre un volume de voix normal pour s'adresser à la personne qui se trouve avec elle à cet instant même. Je saisis des mots au hasard, mais pas tous, car je ne fais pas l'effort d'écouter. Ce qu'elle raconte m'indiffère.

"...n'sais pas... passé, dit la voix lointaine de ma sœur, 'autre jour... sa chambre.

-...'est ça ? dit une autre voix que je reconnaitrais entre mille, celle de Tori, ma plus ancienne amie."

Une image s'impose brutalement à moi. Astral. La main tendue vers moi. Ses yeux. Brillants de larmes. Un sourire infiniment triste. Et moi qui crie, et ma voix n'exprime que désespoir. Son visage. Qui disparaît. Se transforme en un millier de particules. Et disparaît. Et sa voix qui souffle un ultime mot, le dernier que j'entendrai venant de lui : "Merci".

Les larmes, qui s'étaient un peu taries, redoublent. J'y vois flou. Je crispe mes doigts sur la couvertures sous laquelle je suis recroquevillé depuis trois jours, et je gémis.

"Astral..."

Ma voix s'étrangle. Une plainte m'échappe. Mais ma sœur et Tori sont parties. Ca tombe bien, elles ne m'ont pas entendu et ne vont pas me harceler pour savoir si je vais bien. Le silence reprend ses droits. Je vais pouvoir, enfin, lâcher prise sur cette réalité trop cruelle et m'enfoncer plus profondément dans le chagrin.

Il fait nuit noire. Mes sanglots sont le seul bruit qui viennent troubler le silence de ma maison. Ma sœur et ma grand-mère dorment, heureusement. Je ne veux pas qu'elles viennent me demander pourquoi je pleure et si je vais bien, parce que jamais, jamais, elles ne pourront comprendre la douleur qu'a déclenché en moi la mort d'Astral, et parce que ça n'ira plus jamais. Recroquevillé dans le hamac qui me tient lieu de lit, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, comme toutes les nuits depuis trois jours. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de me mettre en pyjama. A quoi bon ? Je garde les mêmes vêtements depuis la mort d'Astral. Manger, me lever, m'habiller, faire ma toilette, tout ça n'a plus le moindre intérêt pour moi. Pleurer, encore et encore, rester recroquevillé sur moi-même, gémir et me lamenter, avaler de la nourriture insipide de temps à autre et, parfois, dormir, durant quelques heures bénies où je ne souffre plus. Ou je ne pense plus qu'Astral, ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde, est parti et ne reviendra jamais, jamais plus.

"Astral... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu meures ? je chuchote d'une voix étouffée par les larmes."

Je me retourne sur le côté pour la centième fois, essayant de m'enfoncer dans le sommeil et l'oubli, et mon regard brouillé tombe sur mes cartes, posées sur le coffre sous ma fenêtre. Ces cartes, je les ai chéries, car le Duel était ma passion. Etait. Ce verbe à l'imparfait m'étonne. La surprise, une émotion nouvelle qui me change du chagrin, le seul sentiment que j'éprouve depuis trois jours. Mais bien vite, elle retombe, submergée par ma souffrance.

"Ma sœur avait raison. J'aurais dû arrêter les Duels !"

La rancœur et l'amertume prennent le pas sur le chagrin. J'imagine très bien le visage perplexe et réprobateur d'Astral s'il m'entendait parler de la sorte. Son visage... Son visage me manque tant. Je me lève et marche droit sur mes cartes rangées en pile bien nettes.

"Et je n'aurais pas eu à éprouver une telle tristesse ! je crache avec amertume."

Même mes larmes ne coulent plus. J'attrape violemment le paquet le plus proche, celui des cartes Numéros, fragments de la mémoire d'Astral, que nous avons passé tant de temps à récupérer. Il en manque. Une cinquantaine, je crois bien. Leur simple vue provoque ma colère, et je les lève bien haut haut-dessus de ma tête dans l'intention de les jeter rageusement par terre.

"Tout ça ne serait jamais... !"

"Yuma"

Je me fige, le souffle court, en entendant mon prénom prononcé par la voix d'Astral. Cette voix que j'ai pris l'habitude d'entendre à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Sa voix... Sa voix me manque tant, elle aussi.

"Adieu, Yuma, chuchote la voix d'Astral dans mes souvenirs. Je te confie les Numéros."

C'est après ça qu'il a disparu. Disparu... pour toujours... ... Astral...

Je laisse retomber mon bras le long de mon corps. Je le sens trembler. Toute rage m'a quitté, remplacée par ce même chagrin qui me broie le coeur depuis des jours et que je connais bien. Des larmes coulent le long de mon nez et s'écrasent par terre. Mes mains tremblent et mes doigts se desserrent. Une carte tombe du paquet, puis une deuxième, une troisième, et la pile entière s'écrase au sol dans un bruit sourd quand je la lâche complètement. Les cartes s'éparpillent et volent dans tous les coins, mais je ne fais pas mine de les ramasser. Je tremble, figé, comme lorsque j'ai vu Astral mourir.

"Même si tu m'as dit ça..., je lui réponds, même si c'est stupide puisqu'il ne pourra plus jamais m'entendre, je... Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire..."

Je ne bouge pas. Ecrasé de chagrin. Comme c'est le cas depuis des jours.

Je me suis réveillé quatre fois depuis qu'Astral est mort. Deux fois, j'ai, pendant quelques instants bénis, tout oublié de ce qui s'était passé. J'ai cru que ces matins-là étaient des matins comme les autres : j'allai être de nouveau en retard. Ma sœur me crierait de me dépêcher pour être à l'heure à l'école, tandis que j'engloutirai, debout, bols de riz sur bols de riz. Je courrai jusqu'à l'école, avec Astral collé aux basques comme toujours, et qui ferait des commentaires plus ou moins obligeants selon son humeur. Je retrouverai mes amis, dormirai en cours pour rattraper ma nuit et ferai des Duels le soir avant de rentrer. Et, bien sûr, négligerai de faire mes devoirs pour le lendemain. Mais ces illusions se sont bien vite estompées lorsque la mémoire m'est revenue, et mon coeur s'est de nouveau serré de douleur. Les deux autres nuits, j'ai rêvé d'Astral, et la douleur n'en a été que plus forte au réveil. D'autant plus que dans mes rêves, mon ami était vivant, il était bien là, avec moi, comme à l'époque où je pensais plus ou moins qu'il serait toujours à mes côtés. Mais mes souvenirs, chaque matin, affluent pour me rappeler que la nuit n'a été que rêves agréables mais faux ou oubli bienvenu. Rien de plus.

Ce matin, mon cerveau est encore embrouillé lorsque j'ouvre les yeux. La douleur dans mon coeur revient, fidèle à elle-même, et je la laisse m'envahir. Maintenant, j'y suis plus ou moins habitué.

_Astral... _Voilà ma première pensée chaque matin.

Vers midi, j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer et des voix joyeuses résonner dans toute la maison. Je n'y fais pas attention. Pour moi, c'est juste un bruit de fond qui vient me changer du silence, comme ma sœur qui m'a crié de descendre ce matin encore. Ce matin encore, je l'ai ignorée. Mais les gens qui s'exclament joyeusement en bas parlent trop haut et trop fort pour que ce soit naturel. Ils veulent que je sache qu'ils sont là. J'identifie leurs voix : celles de Bronk, Flip, Casswell, Cathy et Tori. Je ne bronche pas. Je ne me pose même pas la question de savoir pourquoi ils sont ici. Je voudrais juste qu'ils s'en aillent.

Je les entends s'installer dans la chambre d'ami, la seule pièce par laquelle on peut accéder à ma chambre dans les combles, via une échelle de corde. Ils parlent si fort que j'entends tout ce qu'ils disent, ainsi que leurs rires et des bruits de mastication enthousiaste.

"Délicieux ! dit Tori avec extase, sans doute en mangeant quelque chose."

L'odeur puissante de nourriture qui monte jusqu'à moi me donne vaguement la nausée. Cela fait quatre jours que je n'ai plus faim.

"J'ai préparé pas mal de beignets au poulet, alors mangez-en autant que vous le voulez, les amis ! poursuit Tori.

-Encore mieux que les beignets au poulet de Tori... Régalez-vous avec mon riz spécial chat ! dit triomphalement Cathy.

-Et voilà ! J'ai fabriqué des badges pour le Club des Numéros ! s'écrie Bronk. Et bien sûr, il y en a un pour chacun !"

_Les Numéros..._

Je déglutis péniblement et deux larmes s'écrasent par terre. Pendant ce temps, mes cinq amis s'extasient en coeur sur l'idée de Bronk.

"Plus important, dit Flip, j'ai plein de nouvelles cartes rares que j'ai obtenues grâce à mes ruses sournoises !"

Nouveau concert de cris admiratifs.

"Moi aussi ! dit Casswell. Je vous présente des tickets spéciaux permettant d'être dispensé du nettoyage de la salle de classe !"

Ils applaudissent tous, et soudain, le silence se fait. Je sais ce qu'ils attendent. Ils veulent que je descende de là, que j'aille passer du temps avec eux. Mais je ne veux pas.

_Laissez-moi tranquille. S'il vous plaît..._

Je sais, je sais qu'ils font ça pour m'aider, parce qu'ils sont mes amis, mais leur bonne humeur m'irrite. En voyant que tous leurs efforts ne suffisent pas, ils soupirent. Le volume sonore baisse nettement et ils mettent de côté leur bonne humeur. Je les entends murmurer entre eux, se lamenter tristement et soupirer encore. Un à un, ils finissent par partir. Le silence se réinstalle, enfin. Et le second souvenir qui m'obsède afflue de lui-même.

Astral a désintégré le Numéro 96 qui s'était emparé de lui. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, mon ami se tient en lévitation au dessus d'un cratère impressionnant, et mon coeur bondit de soulagement dans ma poitrine. Vivant ! Il est vivant ! Il n'y a même pas de plaie sur son torse intact. "Astral !" Je cours vers lui et m'arrête au bord du cratère. Je vois ses mains qui tremblent et la pâleur extrême de son corps. "Astral...", je répète. "Yuma... tu es sain et sauf", constate-t-il, et je le vois esquisser un sourire. "Espèce d'idiot ! Tu as agis sans réfléchir !", je peste, bien décidé de lui faire payer la peur qu'il m'a faite. "Pourquoi as-tu mis un terme à Zexal ?", je m'indigne ensuite. "Je ne voulais pas t'embarquer là-dedans", me répond-il doucement. Je m'aperçois qu'il semble à bout de souffle. Il devient de plus en plus pâle. "Mais pourquoi ?", je m'écrie. "Nous sommes amis !". Le voilà, son sourire infiniment triste qui éclot sur ses lèvres. Il chuchote : "Amis, tu dis ? Oui. Parce que tu es pour moi un ami irremplaçable. J'ai pu apprendre tellement de choses à tes côtés. L'importance de l'amitié. Le coeur de croire en ses amis." Je me sais pas quoi répondre. Pour moi aussi, il est un ami irremplaçable. Je ne supporterais pas de le voir mourir. Aussi, mon sang se fige dans mes veines et le coeur me remonte dans la gorge lorsqu'il ajoute :"Adieu, Yuma. Je te confie les Numéros." "Q... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" je m'écrie. Je sens les larmes affluer. "Dis pas n'importe quoi..., je chuchote. Pourquoi devrais-je te dire adieu ? Je veux pas ! Je veux pas qu'on se sépare !" A ma grande horreur, le corps d'Astral se désagrège, changé en un millier de particules scintillantes. "Attends... Astral !", je gémis. Il me regarde, de son regard si spécial -œil gauche argenté, œil droit doré-, et je jurerai qu'il a les larmes aux yeux. Il tend la main vers moi, le sourire empreint d'une profonde tristesse. "Astral ! Je t'en prie, ne t'en va pas !", je m'étrange, le visage plein de larmes maintenant, en tendant la main vers lui à mon tour. Mais c'est trop tard, et surtout, c'est inutile. Sa main disparaît elle aussi, puis son visage, et avant qu'il ne devienne qu'un épais ruban de particules scintillantes qui disparaît, j'entends sa voix une dernière fois : "Merci".

"Astral !" Je ne sais même pas si j'ai vraiment crié, ou si c'était seulement dans mon souvenir. Un gémissent remonte dans ma gorge et se change bien vite en sanglots. Je me recroqueville sous ma couverture. Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore cette scène va se rejouer à l'infini devant mes yeux. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus rien.

Lorsque ma famille dort et qu'il fait nuit, je me laisse lourdement tomber au bas de l'échelle de corde, dans la chambre d'ami. De la nourriture est posée sur le lit. Mécaniquement, sans plaisir, je me force à avaler quelques aliments. Mais ils ont un goût trop salé, dans ma bouche où coulent mes larmes sans jamais se tarir.

Il fait jour. Je suis sorti de ma chambre, finalement, mais j'ai bien attendu que ma sœur soit occupée dans son bureau et ma grand-mère, sortie en ville faire des courses. Je ne veux pas leur parler. Je ne veux pas qu'elles me posent des questions. Je crois que je n'ouvrirai plus jamais la bouche.

Allongé sur le dos, la tête en bas, j'ai vaguement conscience que je risque de tomber du lit et de me cogner rudement par terre. Peu importe. Une douleur physique comme une bosse serait la bienvenue, pour me distraire quelques secondes de celle qui me déchire le coeur. A travers mes yeux vides et indifférents, inondés de larmes, j'ai l'impression de voir Astral en lévitation à côté de moi, les bras croisés, le visage toujours aussi sérieux. "Yuma, comptes-tu rester allongé là toute la journée ?", me demanderait-il. Et moi, en me plaignant beaucoup et en lui demandant de me ficher un peu la paix, je tendrais la main pour qu'il m'aide à me relever, mais seulement s'il accepte de sortir faire des Duels avec moi. Je tends la main, mais elle ne se referme que sur du vide. Du vide, tout ce qu'Astral a laissé derrière lui. Quand je l'ai perdu.


End file.
